


Understatement

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "We'd make such a cute couple."
Kudos: 3





	Understatement

"Both of you suck.” Y/N says, realizing the two men had come into to her room and woken her up so she could drive them somewhere.  
The share a laugh, before Rook starts pulling her out the warm bed. “C’mon, please?”  
“Why can’t Slim?” She whines, already changing, not bothering to hide or turn away from them. They both had seen her naked before, countless times.

Fully dressed, she shakes her head at them. “I want a picture out of this.”  
“Easy.” Kells agrees. Taking her phone from her nightstand, he opens it with ease, not surprised by the passcode. “Alright, picture time.”

The picture is sweet, Rook has an arm around her waist, as he stares at Kells with an amused look that’s also fond. Y/N has an arm around each of them, a grin on her face. Kells, has his left arm around her shoulders as he presses a kiss to her head.

“You’ve gotten so much at selfies.” Rook tells him.  
He nods, “I know, right?” He nudges, Y/N. The girl being to quiet for his taste. “Whatcha thinking about?”  
She brushes off her thoughts, instead turning teasing. “We’d make such a cute couple.” She looks at them both, a teasing glint in her eyes.  
“You’d end up killing us in our sleep.” Kells snorts, knowing that it’s true.  
She nods, “yeah, I already think about it now, wouldn’t end well.”  
“That’s an understatement.”


End file.
